creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Elfi's Wonderland Furniture Bundle 2018
Basic Information The free Elfi's Wonderland Furniture Bundle 2018 was added to the Store with update R64 "Elfi's Toy Drive Returns" on December 3rd 2019, the Christmas event 2019, and will be available until January 2020. Different from the Elfi's Wonderland Bundle 2018 and the Elfi's Toy Drive Bundle 2017, this furniture bundle could only be claimed once from the Store until January 2020, since it contained account-bound Recipes that can only be added to the Crafting Menu once per account/player. The free Costumes Pack Elfi's Merry Bundle that was also available during the Christmas event 2019-2020 could also be claimed only once from the Store, since Costumes are account-bound as well. Content of the bundle During the Christmas event 2019, this bundle contained: * 1 account-bound seasonal rare Recipe Page for White Wood Chairs (flammable) and 20 crafted White Wood Chairs * 1 account-bound seasonal rare Recipe Page for White Wood Doors and 5 crafted White Wood Doors * 1 account-bound seasonal rare Recipe Page for Beige Holiday Carpets and 50 crafted blocks of Beige Holiday Carpets * 1 account-bound seasonal rare Recipe Page for Dark Beige Holiday Carpets and 50 crafted blocks of Dark Beige Holiday Carpets * 1 account-bound seasonal rare Recipe Page for Grey Holiday Carpets and 50 crafted blocks of Grey Holiday Carpets * 1 account-bound seasonal rare Recipe Page for Dark Grey Holiday Carpets and 50 crafted blocks of Dark Grey Holiday Carpets * 1 account-bound seasonal rare Recipe Page for White Brick Fireplaces and 3 crafted White Brick Fireplaces * 1 account-bound seasonal rare Recipe Page for Red Brick Fireplaces and 3 crafted Red Brick Fireplaces * 1 account-bound seasonal rare Recipe Page for Holiday Mantles and 10 crafted Holiday Mantles * 1 account-bound seasonal rare Recipe Page for Holiday Windows and 10 crafted Holiday Windows * 1 account-bound seasonal rare Recipe Page for White Wood Tables and 10 crafted White Wood Tables Account-bound Recipes and items By claiming the bundle for free in the Store, players received crafted items, but would not receive any Recipe Books or Recipe Pages that could be stored or traded. Instead, all the seasonal Recipes included in this bundle were automatically be added to the Crafting Menu permanently and by that became available on all game worlds, even on worlds with the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") enabled. When players claimed the item bundle that was part of this Elfi's Wonderland Furniture Bundle 2018 on any game world of their choice, all the crafted furniture items (samples) were put together in a container looking like a stack of wooden crates, which was then placed either into any empty quickbar or else into the inventory of the player character. The container could then be placed into the game world by players and emptied like a Loot Bag or randomly spawning Treasure Chest that will not provide you with the container itself. After the annual Christmas event has ended, the rare Recipes cannot be received from other players who have stored surplus seasonal Recipes; until the next Christmas event. After the event has ended, you can still trade or obtain these seasonal blocks and objects from players who have learnt the according Recipes and can craft the items for you on any game world you will invite these players to. Usually, you're supposed to provide all the crafting ingredients if you want other players to craft rare items for you. Another alternative would be to buy building kits for Blueprints that were made from these blocks and uploaded to the Creativerse Steam workshop by players. Unfortunately, none of the Recipes, blocks and/or objects that are contained in this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack can be traded for ingame trade items (Rescued Toys) from the Elfis that spawn during Christmas events. Crafting Recipes also cannot be learnt just by receiving the according crafted blocks/items/objects. Category:Recipe Packs Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Recipe